poppyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Computer Bear/My Poppy.Computer 2018 Tour Experience
As some of you may know I went to the Poppy.Computer show in Phoenix, AZ. I got there at 4:45 and it was raining. Everybody was waiting under this canopy. At times water would gush out of this pipe which was annoying. I got my VIP pass after about 20 minutes. The guy led me and my friend to the VIP room and adjusted our vr headsets and remotes so they fit us. The vr was actually cool. There was a table with all these items on it. I picked up a card and looked at it and I got teleported. I was in this room of locked doors. I saw a pink key and grabbed it. I looked around and saw a pink door and so I put the key into the door and it teleported me back. When the vr experience ended we got our signed cd, our pin, and poster. The guy asked if we wanted him to hold onto our posters so they don't get ruined by the rain. We gave him the posters and he gaves cards that said POPPY.CHURCH. When we got done with that it was 6:00 and so we had to wait for an hour. We ate and then we got into the room. We were at the front right side of the stage. They played that africa song on repeat (I forgot the name XD). Then the preshow started and everyone was singing and dancing but, everyone got annoyed by it quickly. Finally the show was starting and Titanic threw a banana into the audiance. Then he started drinking the Poppy Beverage. Poppy got on stage and started singing I'm Poppy. She then performed Computer Boy. Then the dancers started handing out the beverage and my friend got it and we both shared it. Poppy sang Moshi Moshi and then did the love meter by having the croud scream. She sang Bleach Blonde Baby and Interweb. She did another interlude and then sang Let's Make A Video. One of the dancers grabbed someone's phone who was next to me and then almost grabbed mine but someone next to me gave the dancer their phone. The Bye Bye interlude started and Poppy had the crowd chant Bye Bye Charlotte. Titanic then knocked Charlotte's head off! Poppy then sang My Style, My Microphone, and Software Upgrade. During My Microphone she made eye contact with me! After Software Upgrade she bowed down and left. Everyone chanted her name but she didn't come back. I found out that one of the security guards stopped the concert early. He said "that's it" and started making people leave. My friend and I stayed and the gaurd asked these men next to us what they were doing. They said they were waiting for Poppy. The gaurd said "she's not coming back so get out". So they left and my friend and I got our posters and left. It was an amazing concert but I was annoyed that the guard forced the concert to end and was being rude to some of the fans. Edit: This concert was the first concert I ever went to and I was not disappointed. I always thought that my first concert would be an artist named Melanie Martinez because she was my favorite artist and the first artist I ever bought an album from. I soon found Poppy and wanted to see her live instead.I saved up money for three months and there were a lot of bumps in the road but the overall delivery after the expeirence was amazing. The vr experience was cool and unique, the signed CD was amazing since its signed xD, the venue was a decent size, I was up front, and her vocals were flawless. I could never imagine a better first concert than this and I cannot wait to see Poppy and other artists live in the future. Category:Blog posts